


Bad Blood

by Amanuansis908



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fight School, St.Ives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuansis908/pseuds/Amanuansis908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All fourteen years of K.C Cooper’s life have been completely and utterly normal, living in Washington D.c. with her parents and younger brother, save for the fact she recently found out her parents are spies and she has been recruited as well to their corporation.  Everything changes, however, when K.C learns that she was adopted, and a brief parentage search proved that her birth parents’ names don’t exist, but Ernie, her brother finds out very vague details about them.  Then, she is whisked away to a training school facility she is required to attend before officially becoming a spy, called the St.Ives Academy Of Espionage.  There she meets the lead girl group, K9, StarGirl and KK, led by a commanding five-year-old, Babydoll, who, at first, believes she already knows everything about being a spy, but she is rejected when they find out she isn’t.  Somehow, Babydoll challenges her to the biggest tournament of the year, The Representative Tournament. A girl nicknamed Scarlet, along with her own small posse, Hammerhead and Red, reach out to her and in the time she is there, she learns a whole lot, but right before the final battle of the tournament between her and Babydoll, she's kidnapped.  Will she manage to escape in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

Chapter One: My Normal Life

It’s hard to believe that around two months ago I was just like everybody else. Worrying about grades, hanging out with my best friend Marisa, teasing my younger brother, Ernie, studying for the big geography finals a year early, avoiding school dances like the plague- well, you get the idea. My name is K.C. Cooper. I was just your average 14 year old, living in a normal two-story house on Black Oak Street in D.C. I had just finished middle school and was about to begin the new school year at Hamilton High, when my perfect world imploded. I’m not about to go on and on about how terrible it was for my life to change because I’m not that kind of girl, and when I look back on it today, things could’ve been worse, way worse. Anyways, you’re here for the story, the adventure, the peril, the ahem-roman-I meant-action. The story. The tale of how I became what I am today. Well, I can tell you one thing’s for sure, it all began on the first day of school….

 

The morning air was crisp, and the green leaves were just beginning to brown on the edges, some already fallen, littering the ground with the brilliance of nature. Some people are lucky to be able to take in the beauty, but the remainder of the population including me, are doomed to an unending cycle of education. Call it what you will, but most of us kids know it all to well as school. 

“K.C! Hurry up and get dressed! You don’t want to be late for your first day!” 

My punctual mother called from downstairs.

“Who said I wanted to be early?” 

I mumbled sleepily to myself after rolling out of my warm, sheltering bed. I dragged my feet as I trudged to my bathroom sink and splashed my face with water arguably from the North Pole, making me feel as though I had a triple shot espresso. I wiped my face with the closest towel I could reach, then ran downstairs to have breakfast, which consisted of Cheerios and orange juice. 

“Don’t forget to wake up Ernie!” 

She reminded me as I zoomed back upstairs to get dressed.

“On it!”

I quickly rummaged through my drawer, and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button-up shirt and a burgundy crop top sweater, putting on my clothes as I grabbed my trusty well-used air horn from the top of my dresser and scrambled towards Ernie’s room, and pulled the trigger.

“I’m up, I’m up!,” 

Ernie gasped as he fell off of his bed, hearing the squealing whine of the horn.

“What a lovely way to start the year.”

He groaned.

“There’s a giant cold water bucket downstairs, if you want it to be an extra-special year.”

I smiled innocently.

“I’ll pass.”

Pleased with myself I triumphantly walked back to my room. I grabbed my hairbrush and winced as I managed to get rid of my ever-present knots in my wavy auburn hair. I stood studying myself in my mirror behind my sink for half a minute or so. I examine the brunette gazing intrigued at me. She’s got brown eyes, thinnish lips and brows and she’s tall. She towers over everyone, mom, best friend, lots of people, except for her dad. And her best friend in heels. Which reminds me, I thought to myself, grabbing a Togo’s bag I had been saving under my sink the entire summer. Inside the bag, however, wasn’t a month-old sandwich, but a pair of pink sparkly heels I’d bought for Marisa’s birthday, on the first day of school. She’s gonna flip! I mused, stuffing the shoes into my leather, black studded carry-on backpack. Slinging one of the straps onto my shoulder, I raced downstairs to see Ernie standing smugly by the door. 

“Looky here,”

He smirked.

“Seems Ernie the great has beaten K.C to the door, hmm?”

“Oh shut up.”

I rolled my eyes.

My mom stopped making our lunches in the kitchen, bringing them with her. 

“Have a good day at school!” 

She handed the brown paper bags to us and I opened the front door after slipping on my black high heel sneakers. 

“See ya!” 

My dad said, looking up at us from his newspaper.

And that was how the day had begun, as I walked the four blocks to get to school, unaware of the things I was to experience that afternoon.


End file.
